


Право на страшные сны

by lachance



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Dubious Consent, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Часослов Гокудеры Хаято.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Право на страшные сны

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [Sarah Fimm – Afraid](http://pleer.com/tracks/25673858tSt)

_Help me_  
 _I broke apart my insides_  
 _Help me_  
 _I've got no soul to sell_  
Nine Inch Nails  
  
Когда всполохи на побережье разрастаются в мерный треск десятков костров, прогрызающих себе дорогу вглубь города, Гокудера просыпается и рывком садится на сиденье, потирая веки кончиками пальцев. Содранную кожу на костяшках до сих пор саднит от ударов, но в целом он в порядке. Даже спина перестала отзываться ноющей болью на каждое движение, хотя такие повреждения без лечения обычно проходят дольше всего.  
  
Он высовывается из окна и принюхивается к жаркому воздуху, безошибочно чувствуя запах дыма – дома на побережье уже горят, но это неважно, всё равно там некого спасать. Гокудера подрагивающими руками заводит машину и выезжает на пустую трассу, глядя на далёкие отблески пламени в зеркале заднего вида. Июль – днем затылок обжигает немилосердное злое солнце, ночью земля отдаёт накопленный жар без остатка, сутками он круг за кругом проходит раскалённый ад, и больше ничего не происходит. Хаято избегает центральных магистралей и больших городов, держит карту в бардачке и запасную канистру в багажнике, старается не попасть в кольцо пламени, из которого снова придётся убегать, принимая жар всей кожей. Ожоги после того, когда пожар застал его у пика генерала Шермана под Невадой, так и не сошли до конца, но это тоже неважно.  
  
Месяц назад, перед тем, как сесть в самолёт и провалиться в дрёму под тяжелый бит, звучащий в наушниках, он бегло проглядывал прогноз погоды и скрипел зубами от досады, натыкаясь на очередное сообщение об аномально жарком лете в Америке. Ртутный столб обещал выдать добрую сотню по Фаренгейту, в полях выкашивали сухую траву, на побережье усиливали береговую охрану – всё шло своим чередом. Гокудера дремал, привалившись виском к иллюминатору, правый наушник выпал и зацепился за цепочку выскользнувшего из выреза рубашки золотого католического креста. Металлика и старый-добрый символ веры – в те несколько часов, что Хаято видел сны, Иисус Христос и правда был суперзвездой.  
  
Он встряхивает головой, прогоняя сонливость, и убирает волосы с лица, вдавливая педаль газа в пол – по сторонам от дороги сплошь иссечённые солнцем поля, и огонь миля за милей подбирается всё ближе, к самым колёсам.  
  
*  
  
Временами, особенно по вечерам и вдали от треска, с которым вспыхивает пыльная рожь, жизнь кажется почти сносной – он находит придорожную забегаловку, которую еще не посетили десятки других мародёров, и кидает в привязанный к поясу мешок не успевшие вздуться консервы, немного замороженных овощей на ужин, кофе в запаянных металлических банках и два блока сигарет. Курить хочется с самого Вегаса, но пополнить запасы времени не нашлось, а все сигареты, что были у него с собой, отсырели, когда в багажнике взорвалась от жары бутылка колы.  
  
На втором этаже – жилые комнаты, и Хаято долго стоит на пороге, с почти осязаемой ненавистью разглядывая разобранные постели, мягкие одеяла, брошенные поверх покрывал пижамные футболки – следы совсем недавнего чужого спокойного сна. Оставаться здесь небезопасно: пожары, мародёры, охотники за головами, свихнувшиеся от вседозволенности, и просто бывшие городские сумасшедшие – кто знает, что прикончит его раньше, стоит только закрыть глаза.  
  
В конце концов, он решает, что риск оправдан – его сон чуток, а любого, кто посмеет подойти к дверям комнат, он просто придушит собственными руками, даже не тратя пламя понапрасну.  
  
Кольца и коробочки всё еще при нём, вот только порой достать с заднего сиденья винтовку проще и быстрее.  
  
Хаято стискивает зубы от напряжения, толкая к единственному входу в закусочную музыкальный автомат и допотопный комод, явно раньше уродовавший чью-то спальню – этого вполне хватит для того, чтобы пережить ночь. Он временно оставляет широкую щель, в которую может выскользнуть, и в пару шагов подходит к брошенной у дороги машине. Первым делом достаёт оружие – винтовку за спину, пистолет в кобуру, патроны в карман – и только потом распахивает пассажирскую дверь. Выдох получается резким и хриплым, и Гокудера прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать от того, как привычная тупая боль схватывает подвздошье.    
  
Он подхватывает Десятого на руки, держа за плечи и под коленями, и чуть прогибается в спине, чтобы голова удобно упала ему на плечо. Быстро идёт обратно к своему временному дому – нужно ещё успеть как следует забаррикадироваться до темноты.  
  
*  
  
Десятый спит, хотя Десятый сейчас постоянно спит, но когда Гокудера аккуратно кладёт его на смятую постель, мимоходом поправив лёгкие каштановые пряди, упавшие на лоб, ему легко поверить, что на самом деле всё в порядке. Утром босс проснётся, заварит чай на двоих, нахмурится и закусит губу, выслушав отчёт своего хранителя урагана, и непременно найдёт выход из тупика.  
  
Цуна не шевелится, даже когда Хаято стягивает с него провонявшую пылью и дымом одежду, чтобы либо найти замену, либо постирать вместе со своей в крошечной щербатой раковине на кухне. Пару мгновений Гокудера стоит посреди комнаты, комкая в руках футболку и джинсы, измятые и заношенные до того, что проще выкинуть, чем очистить, а потом медленно отворачивается и спускается по шаткой скрипучей лестнице обратно в закусочную.  
  
Слава богу, там есть бар. Быстро оглядев ряд бутылок, каждая из которых обещает ему пару часов дешевого тошнотворного забытья, он выбирает текилу и, насвистывая, ставит её на столешницу, на ходу выкинув в корзину грязное тряпьё. Бегло оглядывает пыльные бокалы и рюмки, а потом, покачав головой, садится за стойку и поднимает бутылку, зажав горлышко между указательным и безымянным.  
  
– За то, что я не мекс, – невнятно бормочет Хаято, салютуя зеркалу у входа. Равнодушная амальгама подмечает встрёпанные волосы, обожженные предплечья, синяки, ссадины, покрасневшую роговицу и дрожащие руки.  
  
Отвратное пойло обжигает горло кислотой, и ему стоит больших трудов не выплюнуть едкую жидкость прямо на дощатый пол, сплёвывая и откашливаясь. Сдерживая выдох и чувствуя, как алкоголь жжет гортань, Гокудера думает, что это стоит принять, как горькое лекарство – ему просто необходимо хоть немного сбросить напряжение и пару часов подремать, иначе бессонную ночь с винтовкой на коленях он не выдержит.  
  
А Десятый… он будет спать. Столько, сколько посчитает нужным.  
  
*  
  
Окна заколочены намертво, и поверх деревянных балок прибиты листы лёгкого металла – бывшие хозяева предусмотрительно позаботились о том, чтобы по ночам с трассы не было видно мягкого света светильников под выцветшими зелёными абажурами. Но предусмотрительность, очевидно, не спасает там, где требуется старая-добрая паранойя. Гокудера выкуривает последнюю сигарету на ночь, аккуратно выдыхая горчащий дым в щель между дверью и косяком, и снова блокирует вход громоздким комодом. Этого мало для того, чтобы ночные посетители не смогли пробраться внутрь, но вполне достаточно, чтобы разбудить Хаято, если они попробуют.  
  
Он облокачивается на скрипучую спинку кресла, и вылезшая пружина удачно упирается в позвоночник – боль незначительна, но она тоже не позволит ему уснуть глубоко. Приклад винтовки удобно ложится в ладонь, Гокудера ласково поглаживает прохладный металл кончиками пальцев и запрокидывает голову, удобнее устраивая ноющий затылок на потёртом небесно-голубом флоке. За стенами тихо, в крошечном пыльном зале темно, он быстро проваливается в неверную липкую дрёму, невыносимо хочется выкурить ещё одну сигарету, но дым, который под утро заполнит все запертое помещение, не понравился бы боссу.  
  
На сознание жестяной взвесью опускается усталость, и он позволяет себе закрыть глаза, жадно вслушиваясь в тишину на втором этаже, где спит Десятый. Спящая красавица в европейских сказках не спала так глубоко – какой смысл в поцелуях или молитвах, когда речь идёт о бездонном забытье коматозника? Комнату наполняет лишь тиканье часов, завывание ветра в дымовой трубе и дыхание Хаято – звуки застывают в густом пыльном воздухе, обжигающем горло на вдохе.  
  
К трём часам ночи за дверью слышатся шаги, и Гокудера моментально просыпается, как можно тише передёргивая затвор. Незнакомцы с силой ударяют в запертый вход, и слышится тихая ругань, приглушенные голоса – Хаято чувствует, как волна ледяного ужаса прошивает позвоночник, когда он улавливает в чужой хриплой речи слово «лестница».  
  
Приставная лестница, что валялась в бурьяне под окнами – он забыл о ней.  
  
Хаято взлетает по двум лестничным пролётам на чердак, пересекает крошечное пропыленное помещение и прижимается щекой к стене, едва не рыча от досады – он не достаёт до смотрового окошка под потолком считанных дюймов. Приходится быстро сгребать под ноги пыльные книги и какой-то мелкий мусор, чтобы, встав на цыпочки, суметь выглянуть наружу. Он вытягивается настолько, насколько возможно, чтобы сохранить устойчивость, и швыряет винтовку на пол – прицелиться из нее, находясь в таком положении, практически невозможно. Тяжелый датский мэдсен тоже не кажется хорошим вариантом, сейчас он предпочел бы глок или беретту, но выбирать не приходится.  
  
Мужчины оказываются рослыми, крепкими, жилистыми; впрочем, десятки других оборванцев были точно такими же, и потому Гокудере не страшно. Каждый из них считал его лёгкой добычей, видя лишь шелуху худобы, пистолетов, дрожащих рук и не замечая главного.  
  
На то, чтобы прострелить первому из мужчин голову, а второму – грудь, уходит три пули. Вторая с визгом ударяет в металл подоконника на втором этаже, и Десятый бы точно проснулся от шума, если бы вообще мог проснуться.  
  
Звук, с которым тела падают с высоты на иссушенную землю, разумеется, омерзителен.  
  
Четвертый и пятый выстрелы дробят балки лестницы, и она едва не разваливается, падая обратно в траву – стоило бы разобрать ее на деревяшки и разбросать вокруг дома, но это подождёт до утра, в любом случае, взобраться по ней больше невозможно.  
  
Хаято спускается на второй этаж на подрагивающих ногах и падает на колени у постели Десятого, опуская горячечный лоб на скрещенные руки – он извинился бы за то, что едва не впустил в дом мародёров из-за собственной невнимательности, но слова застревают в горле, и вместо них изо рта вырывается один лишь хрип. Гокудера нащупывает на простыне ладонь босса и прижимается к ней щекой, позволяя себе провалиться в забытьё до рассвета. Солнце взойдёт совсем скоро – край горизонта, окрашенный багровым сиянием, медленно выцветает до алого и бледно-розового.  
  
*  
  
Он выходит из глубокого сна только к полудню, когда рассветное тепло превращается в привычный липкий жар. Прохладная ладонь Цуны у виска будто отгоняет боль – жестяные молоточки быстро перестают выстукивать по вискам партию ударных из «Трассы 66» и становится легко. Открывая глаза, он сонно щурится на яркий свет, сияющий на грязных стёклах, и только потом, вглядевшись в мешанину бликов на рваных обоях, садится так резко, что темнеет в глазах, и напряженно прислушивается.  
  
Но в доме тихо и пусто, а Десятый дышит ровно и размеренно. Узкие плечи покрыты чернеющими следами пороха, пылью, испариной, и Хаято хочется ударить себя по лицу, он думает – вот идиот, нужно было искупать его еще вчера.  
  
Он прикидывает, чем заняться раньше – умыванием или завтраком, и взваливает лёгкое худое тело на плечи, останавливаясь на первом варианте. Щелкает выключателем, но единственная не перегоревшая лампочка не освещает целиком  даже крошечную душевую, и Гокудера действует в полутьме. Он кладёт Цуну на прохладный кафель и проверяет воду – каким-то чудом она оказывается тёплой.  
  
Закусив губы от привычного липкого стыда, Хаято стягивает с Десятого белье и обнимает за талию, поднимая на ноги. Тот обмякает в его руках, не реагируя на то, как Гокудера тащит его к воде, и ступни безвольно волочатся по полу.  
  
Он сильно исхудал, буквально истончился, тощее белое тело на потёртом белом металле. Гокудера находит мочалку на полке и долго отмывает её от пыли, прежде чем капнуть сверху жидкого мыла из прозрачной бутылочки и приподнять Цуну за плечи, растирая грудь и живот. Исцарапанную спину он моет осторожными круговыми движениями, стараясь не повредить еще больше, и белоснежная пена стекает по коже грязно-серыми потёками. Бёдра, колени, лодыжки щиколотки, ступни, шея, ладони. Гокудера перехватывает его за живот и разворачивает спиной к себе, чтобы провести мочалкой между ягодиц, по вялому члену и внутренней стороне худых бёдер. Почему-то именно сейчас Цуна удивительно сильно напоминает себя пятнадцатилетнего – возможно, потому, что больше никогда Хаято не видел своего Десятого настолько слабым.  
  
Вот почему убивать во сне – подло. Спящий беззащитнее травы под ногами.  
  
  
  
Смывая с него мыло, Хаято молча смотрит на россыпь синяков, царапин, ссадин, кровоподтёков, и желание ударить себя за каждый из них становится нестерпимым; он закрепляет душ и садится на колени прямо на влажный пол, прижимаясь лицом к бортику ванной. Из гортани рвётся всхлип, хлопья грязной пены утекают в канализацию, поток воды, ударяясь о щиколотки Цуны, разбивается в брызги и хлёсткие капли летят Гокудере прямо в глаза.  
  
  
К тому моменту, как он сажает Десятого, завернутого в единственную относительно чистую простынь, в кресло на первом этаже и отворачивается, пытаясь придумать, что можно приготовить на поздний завтрак, солнечный свет становится мягче – приближается вечер. К счастью, на полках находится овсянка, а в крошечном холодильнике под стойкой, кроме ещё одной порции дешевого алкоголя, заледеневшего мороженного и каменных шоколадок, обнаруживается бутылка почти не просроченного молока.  
  
Оставляя кашу на огне и поднимаясь наверх в поисках чистой одежды подходящего размера, Гокудера отстранённо думает – надо же, конец света случился всего пару недель назад. Двух недель оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы целый континент погрузился в тишину, а еще трёх-четырёх лет старушке-природе наверняка хватит для того, чтобы дочиста выскоблить все следы человеческого присутствия со своего лица.  
  
*  
  
Все началось в Сакраменто, и Хаято это даже не удивило, в конце концов, Калифорния – идеальное место для нелепых трагедий, смахивающих на начало бульварного триллера. Вероятно, будь это французский роман, Цуна рассмеялся бы в поцелуй и медленно очертил его нижнюю губу кончиком языка, проводя лёгкими ладонями по груди и животу; сообщение о вирусе в эфире они бы просто прослушали, слишком занятые друг другом.  
  
В испанской новелле они стояли бы у окна, глядя на то, как колышется под лёгким ветром золотая трава, а человеческое тело у дороги осталось бы за кадром.  
  
Но, следуя правилам бульварного триллера, Гокудера отправился в Денвер, где неприметный человек в сером плаще не по погоде передал ему более чем приметный дипломат, содержимое которого быстро перекочевало в сумку, слишком небрежно брошенную в багажник машины. Солнце влажно отражалось в лужах на пыльном асфальте, разделительная полоса быстро скрывалась под капотом, ветер рвал дым с сигареты, спутывал волосы, проводил прохладной ладонью по раскалённому лбу. Хаято слушал радио, подпевая старым-добрым песням из шестидесятых, похлопывал ладонью по рулю, по ночам засыпал, закинув ноги на приборную панель. Несколько дней в пути ему было бездумно и хорошо, в багажнике лежало столько взрывчатки, что хватило бы на второе одиннадцатое сентября, в конце дороги терпеливо ждал Десятый, жизнь начиналась прямо сейчас, жаль было терять даже секунду, и потому Гокудера гнал, как ненормальный, пугая дальнобойщиков и встречных водителей.  
  
Радио смолкло неожиданно – только что звучали какие-то сомнительные песни на исландском, а потом эфир прервался треском и стало тихо. Хаято попытался настроить волну, но белый шум, кажется, был повсюду. Он раздраженно выключил приёмник и откинулся на сиденье – настроение испортилось в один момент, и хотелось уже просто доехать до Сакраменто, выспаться, переодеться, обнять Десятого, уткнуться лицом в растрёпанные каштановые волосы, чувствуя, как он смеётся в шею, а хрусткое счастье перекатывается под диафрагмой.  
  
Он так и не включил радио до самой Калифорнии, и потому ничего не узнал о вирусе, о том, как зараженные стремительно угасают, о том, что трупы не успевают убирать с улиц, а в пустых больничных коридорах почти не осталось больных, смерть – лучшее лекарство.  
  
Золотой штат встретил его запахом костров с побережья, выжженной травой вдоль трассы и телами, лежащими поперёк разделительной полосы. О том, что эпицентр вируса пришелся на Сакраменто, он узнал позже, когда расспрашивал редких выживших, что до Десятого, то его он нашел в больнице и почему-то сразу поверил словам врача, говорящего, что помочь уже ничем нельзя, и либо он угаснет окончательно, либо выкарабкается. Редкая реакция, таких, как Цуна, по всему городу не набралось бы и десятка.  
  
Гокудера привалился к стене, переживая острую вспышку ярости пополам с отчаянием, прежде чем хрипло спросить:  
  
– Я могу его забрать?  
  
Мужчина посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым раздражением, отвечая:  
  
– Рефлексы в норме. Глотательный – в том числе.  
  
А вирус стремительно прогрызал себе путь вглубь страны, и хотя покойников не было в туристическом проспекте, обещающем увлекательное путешествие по трассе 66, скоро они стали неотъемлемой частью пейзажа.  
  
*  
  
На то, чтобы смыть с себя пот и грязь, уходит пятнадцать минут, на то, чтобы накормить Десятого – почти час. Каждое действие Хаято давно доведено до автоматизма – приподнять голову за подбородок, раздвинуть зубы, позволить полужидкой каше стечь в рот, надавить краем ложки на основание языка, вызывая глотательный рефлекс, зачерпнуть ещё немного каши, начиная всё заново. Круг за кругом, круг за кругом, пока тарелка не остаётся пустой. Он вытирает руки, быстро отмывает посуду и, злясь на себя, садится рядом с Десятым, бегло целуя его в лоб и пристально глядя в сомкнутые веки. В голову лезет сплошь неуместная библейская чушь. Сонмы католических святых кричат, что Бог оставил их, а Бог смеётся на небесах и листает порно-журналы. Чистой воды богохульство, но Гокудере наплевать.  
  
За две недели он узнаёт об уходе за тяжелобольными всё, начиная от того, как правильно надавливать на язык или нёбо, чтобы вызвать глотательный рефлекс, а не рвотный, и заканчивая тонкостями слежения за дыханием. Десятый может проснуться в любой момент, а может не проснуться вообще, и неизвестность подтачивает выдержку Хаято две недели, прежде чем на месте боли и ярости не остаётся одно глухое чувство вины.  
  
Он быстро целует Десятого в уголок губ, мысленно давая себе пощечину за неуместную сентиментальность, и подхватывает его на руки, чтобы отнести в машину. Пора двигаться дальше. Может быть, до зыбкой границы между Сан-Диего и Тихуаной, может быть, сквозь Мексику до побережья, чтобы там, у самой кромки моря решить, что делать дальше – ехать обратно в Сан-Хосе, или попытаться добраться до Сан-Хосе-дель-Кабо, или лечь на песок, обнять Цуну за плечи, поцеловать в упрямый бледный рот и подбросить над головой подожженную динамитную шашку  
  
Умирать – так с фейерверком.  
  
  
Ночные грабители на удивление не сняли шины и даже не слили бензин, машина в полном порядке, и Хаято осторожно устраивает Десятого на пассажирском сидении и пристёгивает, а сам устраивается за рулём. Заводит мотор и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Цуну, прежде чем вдавить педаль газа в пол. Визг шин об асфальт с силой ударяет о барабанные перепонки, зато закусочная, душ, овсянка и собственный липкий стыд в очередной раз остаются позади, позволяя не переживать, не бояться, не думать.  
  
Динамит в багажнике, Десятый дремлет рядом – протяни руку и дотронься, серая лента асфальта струится до самого горизонта, взвиваясь серпантинами к горным склонам. Мысль о том, чтобы проломить капотом заграждение и броситься в пропасть высоко в горах, отзывается в груди болью и вспенивается каркающим смехом на губах. Но Хаято снова смотрит на Цуну и изо всех сил сжимает пальцами руль, чтобы и правда не свернуть к возвышающему над автострадой хребту Сьерры.  
  
Десятый жив, у полусвихнувшегося Хаято есть надежда, континент расстилается перед ним фальшивым золотом, стоит только протянуть руку и выбрать направление. Какая разница, будет ли конечной целью Оклахома, Вайоминг, Колорадо, Висконсин или любой из городов, горстью рассыпанных по всей дорожной карте Америки, если вирус выкосил любую жизнь на сотни миль вокруг.  
  
Гокудера резко тормозит прямо посреди трассы – какой смысл теперь искать приличное место для парковки – и судорожным движением, не давая себе времени задуматься, обнимает Цуну за плечи, потираясь носом о его висок. Десятый жив, он дышит ровно и глубоко – это дыхание спящего, а сон скоро закончится, оживут ставшие бесполезными телефоны, окажется, что до Италии вирус не добрался и с остальными хранителями всё в порядке…  
  
Впрочем, на самом деле, ему плевать на остальных хранителей, важен только Десятый, запах его кожи, его волос, тепло ладоней, безвольно лежащих на коленях. Хаято говорит себе – всё в порядке, это просто сон. Бесконечный сон, из которого он непременно выберется, как и ожидалось от Десятого босса Вонголы.  
  
За окнами расстилаются всё те же знакомые до бессильной тошноты поля, выжженные до того, что в них нечему больше гореть, но пожар всё равно разгорается где-то на западе – Хаято не видит его, но чувствует горький запах дыма, который способен узнать из тысячи. Он улыбается, отстёгивая ремень, пересекающий грудь и живот Цуны, и хрипло шепчет ему в щёку:  
  
– Обещаю, Десятый, огню тебя не достать.  
  
Ни огню, ни смерти, ни чёрту, ни Богу.  
  
Гокудера разворачивает Цуну к себе за плечи, и голова безвольно падает на грудь, приходится приподнять его лицо за подбородок, чтобы отчаянно поцеловать в приоткрытый бледный рот. В голове под грохот взрывов плещется страх пополам со злым весельем, а любви слишком много, и от неё слишком больно, но только она позволяет выжить.  
  
Хриплый смех срывается с губ, когда голова Цуны запрокидывается назад, и Хаято жадно целует открытую белую шею, оставляя следы, вещественные доказательства, метки принадлежности – ты мой Десятый, ты мой, ты должен жить, и смерть не заберет тебя ни завтра, ни через год.  
  
Последним в голове вскипает стыд, но возбуждение сметает его с доски в одно движение ладонью. Узкой ладонью Цуны, направляемой рукой его хранителя урагана – по напряженному паху сквозь ткань. Дрожь прошивает позвоночник, и руки – ладонь Десятого и его собственная – дрожат тоже. Судорожным рваным жестом Хаято расстёгивает ширинку, почти не слыша, как с оглушительным треском рвётся ткань вокруг молнии, и обхватывает ладонью Десятого основание собственного члена, выгибаясь от первого же прикосновения и с силой ударяясь затылком о подголовник.  
  
Цуна не успел прикоснуться к нему так, пока был в порядке.  
  
Хаято отложил мучительное желание встать перед боссом на колени и рвануть строгие брюки вниз до возвращения из Денвера.  
  
Никогда не поздно всё исправить.  
  
Чужая ладонь скользит по напряженному паху идеально, так, как нравится Гокудере, резко, с оттяжкой, замедляясь лишь для того, чтобы оттянуть крайнюю плоть и погладить головку, чуть царапнув ногтями, и он закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в ощущения. Вообразить себе смех Цуны и его хриплое дыхание, потемневшие глаза и расширенные зрачки пугающе легко. И он позволяет себе представить, что всё это – правда.  
  
Запах костров становится всё гуще и насыщеннее, и когда Хаято кончает с тихим гортанным вскриком, изливаясь в ладонь Десятого, пламя с жадностью подступает к траве у самой дороги, а отступающая горячка возбуждения обнажает жар сияющих в поле костров, взвивающихся в небо снопами искр. Гокудера видит всё это, но будто не воспринимает, не в силах пошевелиться, а когда способность двигаться возвращается к нему, он с шипением отдёргивает руки от руля, до того раскалился пластик.  
  
Нужно ехать. Нужно бежать от пожаров – немедленно. Хаято не глядя застёгивает ширинку и стягивает с себя футболку, чтобы разорвать ее надвое и обмотать обожженные ладони.  
  
Стыд подступает к самому горлу спустя десяток миль. Гокудера закусывает губу и сжимает руку в кулак так, что ногти впиваются в кожу, и требуется вся решимость, чтобы оглянуться на бессознательного Десятого.  
  
Цуна выглядит так же, как и всегда. Хаято мучительно сглатывает и переводит взгляд обратно на дорогу, ускоряясь еще больше. Нет времени пускать себе пулю в лоб – нужно увести Десятого в безопасное место.  
  
Ненависть к самому себе проходит по обнаженной спине плетью – острая, чистая и простая. На очередном резком повороте Десятого швыряет вперёд, лицом на приборную панель, и Хаято едва успевает удержать его за плечи, почти не видя дорогу перед собой от смога и жара, от которых слезятся глаза. Дорога вьется на юг, в просветах дыма сияют равной голубизной бесконечное немое небо и лента залива вдалеке, но Гокудера не поручился бы за то, что это не галлюцинации, вызванные удушьем.  
  
Пластик раскаляется так, что тряпки уже не спасают, волосы Хаято дымятся, воздух едва проходит сквозь пересохшие запёкшиеся губы и не желает заталкиваться в сжатое спазмом горло.  
  
Пахнет кострами.


End file.
